


Day 8: Sex Pollen

by hannahrhen



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, First Time, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Voyeur Tony, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky find each other irresistible (thanks to some perfectly timed magic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Subbing sex pollen in for double penetration in the challenge, just because I've never done sex pollen.

If Steve had gotten to the ranting sorcerer in time, maybe he could have stopped it from happening.

They were on the streets of Manhattan, civilians running off nowhere near fast enough, Natasha on his six, Clint creeping up on the other side of the target, and Bucky--Bucky somewhere over his shoulder with a gun. Not that it did any good. The sorcerer, if that’s what he was, managed to swing his arms around in a wide arc, starting up some kind of … some kind of …

“All the best to you and your _friends_ , Captain,” he intoned, and why did bad guys always pronounce “friends” like that, like it was something scraped from the bottom of your shoe? Speaking of shoes, Steve heard Bucky’s boots hit the pavement just behind him. “For now, let me leave you with this: Until the noon sun sets in the West, you will be unsated. Slake your desire until it is spent.”

And with a final wave, the wizard or sorcerer or whatever disappeared in a poof … and the waves of his spell hit a few seconds later.

*******

Tony showed up twenty minutes later. In his defense, he’d been collecting some ropes Strange had enchanted to bind spellcasters and had intentionally planned his arrival just in time to save the day.

Eleventh-hour-style. His favorite.

Found nothing, though, but a large crowd gathered in front of a broken-out store window. The noise and heat coming off his repulsors was enough to displace the crowd as he landed, but … not much. And when he peered inside the window, he could see why.

So much naked supersoldier flesh, a big pile of it, twisting and undulating and … moaning--Jesus, there was moaning coming from somewhere, at least two places, and … Yeah, that was Cap and Bucky, finally giving in to what Tony and Clint fucking told everyone they were going to do, and Natasha and Sam (and Bruce … and definitely Fury) just rolled their eyes and refused to talk about.

Tony called their names--didn’t even get a grunt in response. Well, there were plenty of grunts, but Steve and Bucky obviously weren’t listening to him.

Man, Tony (and Clint) were so damned right. It would have felt good if this wasn’t so awkward. And hot. Jesus. Bucky apparently was winning the hell out of the Cold War, and the sight of all that winter-white skin plowing into amber waves of grain was … Christ, _inspiring._

Where the hell was Clint? He should see this.

Speaking of, there were more than a few cameras in the crowd, trained on the Winter Soldier setting fire to Captain America’s ass, and Tony had a feeling someone was about to be accused of desecrating the flag.

“Okay, okay,” he waved into the crowd. Barely got any glances. A handful of women were standing together, clearly discussing logistics, pointing fingers, shaking heads, holding hands up and apart as if to ... measure? _Ugh._ Heard one say something about “spit for lube” and the other retort, “No fucking way.” More eyewitnesses were just slack-jawed stupid, dazed looks on their faces, and hadn’t they ever seen--

He glanced back. Yeah, nobody had seen _that_ before. He was half-tempted to take measurements himself. _For science._  Meanwhile, Steve had twisted Bucky onto his own back, and was so far between his thighs that there was no room for Jesus anywhere.

Damn, he wasn’t even sure _Satan_ could worm in there.

Scanned the crowd again. Found the one kid--probably seventeen or so--whose face registered anything like dismay. Out of a hundred onlookers, he’d scored a single, male Kinsey zero. Okay--he’d take it. “Hey!” The kid looked over. “Help me find some sheets, okay? We’re going to build a tent.”

That one kid looked relieved. Everybody else? Kinda pissed.

*******

Sure enough, Steve and Bucky emerged from their fugue not quite six hours later. They were confused for a second to find themselves under a makeshift tent made of Star Wars Angry Birds sheets, then even more confused to find themselves in a broken-out storefront. Slightly less confused to find themselves stripped naked in the middle of downtown Manhattan and surrounded by other Avengers.

Steve's body ached all over--especially in a couple of key places, and once he was wrapped securely in one of the discarded sheets, he asked, “Did we--”

“Yes.” Tony had his civilian clothes on, no armor, and was peering at Steve over the tops of his sunglasses.

“Did anyone--”

“Oh, dear God, yes. All _over_ YouTube.” And Bucky actually snorted, something Steve would have glared at him for, but that would have involved looking at him as he wriggled back into his black leather pants.

“Oh, God, it was some kind of sex drug,” Steve moaned, starting to pull on the clothes he was handed--where the hell was his uniform?--and Tony patted him on the back.

“Not … not exactly,” and … why were all the others just looking at Steve with tight smiles on their faces? This wasn’t going to be good. “I talked to Strange after I set up the happy tent, and, uh, apparently that particular spell just causes you to, uhhh--”

“I just wanted Starbucks,” Clint cut in. Got an unhappy look on his face as he held up the crumpled cup. “Lots and lots of Starbucks.” He stomach made an alarming gurgle.

Steve watched as Bucky prodded Natasha. “You?”

“Johnny Weissmuller,” she told them, with less confession (and stomach upset) in her tone than Clint. Bucky squinted at her. “Theater down the street was having a Tarzan retrospective. Six hours of Johnny Weissmuller.” At the reaction, her tone changed. Went flinty. “What? He was hot.”

Bucky gave a little head tilt. “Yeah, I’ll give you that.”

Tony continued, helpfully, “So, you know, it was kind of a coincidence that you and Barnes both were thinking about--” He trailed off meaningfully and, for some reason, looked hard at Clint, who was still too busy nursing his impending, dire lactose situation to react.

Bucky … Bucky laughed, and Steve just waved a hand. “We get it. Okay.” Wasn’t exactly sure why they weren’t being arrested right now, but he figured Tony had intervened.

He looked over at the others. Bucky and Natasha were already planning the rest of their day (three more hours of the Johnny Weissmuller festival, including Tarzan and His Mate unedited, if they left pretty soon and agreed on popcorn and Coke for dinner). He glanced around and noted--with even more dismay--that the only person looking directly at him was Tony.

(Clint was still hunched over himself, groaning and muttering about not being able to sleep for three days and his piss smelling like vanilla.)

Steve sighed in Tony’s direction. “What?”

“Hey, first, you’re welcome,” and Steve conceded with a tiny, reluctant nod. “Second, I know about regret sex. If you need to talk--” And Bucky chose that moment to close out his conversation with Natasha and suddenly pay careful attention. He wasn’t obvious enough to turn, but Steve felt his entire body tense.

“That … won’t be … uh ...,” and, "I don't think I ... uh ...," and he smiled weakly in Bucky's direction, and pretty much everyone decided to take pity on Steve, thank God.

“Hey, Steve,” Nat called as she turned down the street, holding one of Bucky's hands like she was going to pull him all the way there. “Wanna go ogle Johnny Weissmuller’s oiled chest?”

Bucky was trailing behind, walking backward and never looking away from Steve. “If you’re lucky, I’ll let you make out with me again when Jane’s naked in the water tank,” Bucky added.

And … aw, hell--like Steve could resist _that_ magic.

**Author's Note:**

> (This may have come from me being forced to defend my love of Johnny Weissmuller ... shhh ... )
> 
> [Find me on tumblr](http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
